


Get the Boot

by Autumn_Solitude



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Copping a feel, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Petting, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Teasing, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, what are thooose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Solitude/pseuds/Autumn_Solitude
Summary: Wearing those high heeled red boots worked even better than Stretch could have ever imagined.He’s not complaining, and neither is Edge.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Get the Boot

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hands slipped. The idea wouldn’t leave my mind to work on something else, so I ended up typing this out for the heck of it becuase I was entertained by the thought. (Rated it M just in case).

Edge looked damn fine in those high-heeled red boots of his. 

Stretch should know, since he saw Edge every day now. 

Living in their own home had its perks.

There was never a time that Stretch wouldn’t crane his skull to one side to get a better look at the other monster, from whatever angle. Stretch appreciated observing Edge no matter what the occasion, as he always dressed very sharply and tidily.

Though scoping out Edge’s backside always did provide entertainment to Stretch. His scarred boyfriend would always scoff one way or another over how there was nothing to accentuate, being a skeleton, so why was Stretch looking at him like that?

The answer?

Stretch would either slap that non-existent ass to goad the other into a hot make out session, or Stretch would merely agree with the sentiment in order to soothe Edge’s flustered state.

Today, before Edge had left the house, Stretch had gotten a look at his outfit for the day.

It was different than usual.

Jeans and a leather jacket, both black with red highlights.

Stretch loved it when Edge chose to wear those tight black jeans, as they hung low to show off quite a bit. It was obvious that the fabric clung tight to bone, and Stretch couldn’t help but imagine the friction that allowed, and wonder what would happen if he were to one be day appear between his boyfriend’s legs in the office he worked at.

Likely livid.

Because how dare Stretch try to have him engage in sexual acts outside the safety of their home.

Stretch had noticed one other detail when Edge had left today, and it was that he hadn’t been wearing his boots for once. Only his tattered red scarf, and another pair of boots that weren’t high heeled and only reached above his ankles.

A business meeting?

Stretch frowned at the idea as he lazed about on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. If Edge were in meetings today, then it was likely that he wouldn’t be in the mood for any kind of affection that might otherwise occur. A shame, but Stretch respected that Edge didn’t want to be near him if he was in a highly aggravated mood, as Edge didn’t want to accident hurt Stretch if his anger over his day got the better of him.

But today...

Today, Stretch had the beginnings of a plan to lighten the mood when Edge returned home. It was likely a very silly idea but seeing as Edge didn’t wear his ‘captain of the royal guard’ boots, Stretch didn’t see why he couldn’t put on a little show.

Surely Edge would feel _something_ , such as fond exasperation, to come home through the front door and witness the sight of Stretch wearing his high heeled boots.

Yes, that sounded like it might be amusing.

Maybe Stretch could even get a rare laugh out of Edge with a well-timed pun combined with the footwear.

Stretch sat up, yawning and stretching. A low groan sounded at a few bones popping back in place, even if an ache remained within his spine here and there. Stretch sighed as he got up off the couch to shuffle around the house in search of those boots. It didn’t take long to find them, as they were near the front door on a boot tray. The red surface was pristine with all those buckles buffed to within an inch of their life. Stretch gathered them up and went into the bedroom, setting the boots on the bed as he dug through Edge’s side of the closet.

Time to get dressed.

Edge ought to be home any moment now.

A well thought out plan this was not, but there was no stopping Stretch now that the idea had fixed itself firmly in his skull.

Stretch tugged on a pair of tight black leather pants, teeth flashing a smirk over the way the waist of the pants hung halfway down his lliac crests. On went a tight blank tank top, and as an after thought, Stretch buckled on the leather belt with a skull on it. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Stretch slipped into the boots. After buckling them up, Stretch stood, a full blown grin surfacing. He certainly felt pretty confident while wearing these boots. Stretch posed briefly in front of the mirror. He could see why Edge liked the additional height gain. Not that Stretch had any desire to be any taller, other than to tease his boyfriend some about how, even with boots, Edge was still a few inches shorter.

Stretch snagged a blanket before carefully walking into the living room to gracefully flop onto the couch. Once comfortable, Stretch covered himself with the blanket, hiding all but his skull. Grabbing a pillow that had fallen off the couch yesterday, Papyrus turned and pressed his face into it.

Perfect timing, as the front door unlocked, and Edge’s slight sigh of exasperation could be heard. But he didn’t say anything as the door was closed and locked again.

Stretch feigned slumber as he heard Edge approach him, just barely refraining from pressing into the gentle touch of phalanges to his skull.

”So much sleep can’t be good for you.” Edge’s voice was toned way down, so as to not disturb Stretch. “At least dinner is leftovers tonight...” Edge’s voice grew quieter as he walked away.

Stretch grinned into the pillow.

Perfect.

At least he wouldn’t have to worry about distracting Edge and accidentally burning dinner.

Shoving the blanket off of him carelessly, Stretch got to his feet, and, balanced on those heels, he made his way over to the open doorway that led to the kitchen. Of course, Edge noticed his presence but didn’t turn away from taking containers out of the fridge.

”I THOUGHT I HEARD YOU WAKE.” Edge set the containers down. 

”yup.” Stretch said, taking one step forward with a click of his heel against tile before leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

“SO TELL ME, HOW WERE YOU-“ Edge’s question cut off after he turned around at the sound of a heel. Those red eye lights did a quick sweep over Stretch, before Edge went completely still. 

”doin’ okay there?” Stretch drawled with a wry smile. “have i left you... _sans_ words?”

Edge’s eye lights refocused and he glared.

Stretch pointedly rose to his full height in while wearing the boots, and even put one further out in front of him as his teeth tugged into a grin. 

“RUS.” Edge narrowed his sockets. “WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY BOOTS?”

”i couldn’t tie my shoes today, so I decided to go to boot camp. gave me a pair to test out.” Stretch teased as he half turned on one heel to draw attention to his choice of clothing, which he wasn’t sure Edge had noticed yet. “do they look good on me?”

Stretch saw the moment the other monster noticed his whole outfit, and oh, that fire in those crimson eyes seemed to burn deeper as Edge began to approach him.

”IT IS ODD TO SEE YOU IN SUCH CLOTHING AND YET...” Edge trialed off, food forgotten as he crossed the room to stand in front of Stretch. Edge’s hands settled onto either of his lliac crests, leather clad fingers digging circles into them and Stretch’s llium.

Stretch leaned into that touch, tilting his skull down to meet Edge for a brief touch of their teeth in a quick kiss. Stretch’s brow bone raised a touch as Edge nuzzled into the crook of his neck before he shuddered over the way Edge growled at him in a deeper tone than before.

”Couch.”

”not the bed?”

”Too far away.”

Mm, Stretch was in for an exciting evening, it seemed. And it began the moment Edge gently maneuvered him backward into the living room, stealing kisses here and there with a press of his sharp teeth to collarbone, cheekbone and eventually Stretch’s own teeth.

”I HAD A LONG DAY OF MEETINGS.” Edge informed Stretch as he urged him onto the couch on his back. “I WAS TEMPTED TO DESTROY THE MONITOR SO I DIDN’T HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH SUCH UTTER DRIVEL BEING SPEWED AT US ALL.”

”maybe you should have worn these.” Stretch settled comfortably on his back as he lifted his right foot and raised it to press the heel lightly against Edge’s hip. “you could have given them the _boot_.” Stretch let out a breathless gasp as Edge seized the leg and yanked it up higher, leaving Stretch to flounder, the tank rising up over his ribs a little.

“I AM SURPRISED YOU DIDN’T FALL OVER WHILE WEARING THESE.” Edge traced his gloved fingers over the heel of the boot before he pressed down against the side of the ankle.

“gotta be quick on my toes to dodge attacks. heels aren’t so tricky when i know i just gotta walk.” Stretch saw red eye lights rove over him. Whatever Edge saw satisfied him, as the scarred monster let Stretch’s foot drop back down to the floor.

“I SUPPOSE YOU DON’T KNOW THE SIGNIFICANCE OF WEARING MY CLOTHES?” Edge asked, a rather intense look crossing his face. “HOW IT MAKES ME REGARD YOU IN THIS MOMENT?”

”i can take a few guesses but...” Stretch idly rapped the heel of the right boot against the floor before flashing a heated look up at his boyfriend. “how about you just show me?”

Edge dropped to his knees without a word, his eye lights fixed on Stretch as Edge drew the boot back into his grasp. He ran his hands up the length of the boot before petting the very top of Stretch’s femurs through the pants tucked into the boots.

Stretch settled comfortably on the couch and eyed Edge, playfully poking him in the ribs with the toe of the other boot. He held still as Edge grasped both of his femur through his pants. Stretch couldn’t help but shiver as Edge lifted his leg up to rest over the side of the couch. “that all?” Stretch asked in barely a whisper. 

Edge stood up with such a smooth motion that Stretch almost missed the way he smirked before Edge was on top of him, pressing his teeth to his own again, arms on either side of Stretch’s.

”Mine.” Edge growled, leaning over to bring his teeth against Stretch’s again, this time an ecto tongue sliding out curiously

Stretch eagerly responded, loving the way Edge kissed him in such a passionate way, even if he slipped up now and again with sharper bites. Stretch barely noticed the slight pain when he was given several very heated bites to his collarbone, since the intent was heavy with desire and want. Edge eventually just tore the tank top off of Stretch with an impatient grumble, as it was apparently getting in the way of nipping and licking bone. Stretch merely leaned his head back helpfully, shivering as Edge took the unspoken invitation.

Sharp teeth continued to tap against bone, along with swipes of a red ecto tongue, as if Edge wanted to get as much of a taste as he could.

Stretch wrapped his arms tight around Edge’s back and pulled him close, locking his legs around his waist, occasionally digging the heel into Edge‘s spine to slow it a growl.

Damn did he love that feral side.

It was always exciting to press Edge’s buttons and see what they could get up to. Stretch’s legs tightened as his fingers dug into his boyfriend's ribs beneath his leather jacket and what appeared to be a thick sweater beneath it.

”More?” Edge breathed against Stretch’s skull. One hand moved down to trace the front of his pelvis, fingers massaging the ischium to the pubis before the fingers pressed down. “Give me something to play with?”

Stretch bucked up against those fingers splayed against him, gently rubbing at the bone in slow circles. Closing his sockets, Stretch let out a weary chuckle as he realized something. “sorry. didn’t think about that. no can do this evening. i...may have used up too much magic this afternoon.” Stretch bemoaned the loss of Edge’s hand doing interesting things to his body as Edge’s other hand lightly rested against a cheekbone.

”A nightmare?” 

“...yeah.” Stretch opened his sockets to find the steady glow of Edge’s eye lights on him, searching. “i’m down for what we’re doing right now. i just can’t form anything other than a tongue.” Stretch’s bone brow rose at the way Edge carefully untangled his legs from his waist, before Stretch let out a laugh of surprise as he was lifted into the other monster’s arms. “i thought the bedroom was too far away?” 

”Are you too tired to...” Edge trailed off as he focused on bringing Stretch into their bedroom and setting him on the bed. Edge stepped back and shifted from foot to foot, before he settled for crossing his arms and looking away with a huff.

Stretch wasn’t surprised. 

Even after all the time they’d spent together, Edge had trouble asking for the simple things. Simple pleasures that may make him seem less intimidating.

Right now, Stretch had a fairly good idea of what Edge wanted but couldn’t ask for. 

Such an innocent want, when compared with what they’d just been doing in the living room.

The boots would have to wait for another day to see some action. It was Stretch’s own fault for underestimating his ability to have some fun with his boyfriend. But there was something else he loved more than sex and Stretch was more than happy to provide. 

Removing the red boots carefully and setting them aside, Stretch removed the belt and pants, though the tattered tank top reminded on as something of a best. Edge’s eye lights settled back on him, appreciation in that gaze. Stretch fussed with the bed’s blankets and sheets before sliding beneath them and turning over onto his side. When Edge didn’t do anything but stare at him, Stretch flashed a smile. “don’t leave me _bonely_ tonight.“

Edge made a face at that but exchanged his daywear for soft pajamas before slipping into bed and tugging up the sheets.

Stretch’s sockets were closed again but he could feel the tension leaving Edge’s frame as his boyfriend held him loosely against him. Stretch felt sharp teeth touch a few of his vertebrae before Edge laid his head against Stretch’s collarbone, his rarely ungloved phalanges gently stroking the back of Stretch’s skull.

”You’re glowing.” Edge muttered.

”hate to break it to you, but our eye lights always glow.” Stretch drawled. “besides, i can’t be glowing cause my sockets are closed.”

”Your soul.” Edge clarified, as he scooted down to rest his skull against Stretch’s rib cage, phalanges lightly tracing the bones. “I haven’t seen it glow like this before.”

Stretch didn’t open his sockets to look. He could feel his soul fluttering with happiness.

Edge didn’t say anything either. At least until a half hour had gone by, and Stretch was still fidgeting.

“Can’t sleep?” Edge asked as he lifted his head to stare down at Stretch.

”no.” Stretch opened his sockets with a sigh and looked off to the side. “you don’t have to stay. if i happen to fall asleep, it won’t be for some time.” Stretch felt Edge’s hand on his cheekbone, and sighed as their teeth lightly touched, before Edge moved enough to get his hands into either of Stretch’s bare shoulders. “edge?” Stretch let out a burst of laughter as his boyfriend wrangled the remains of the tank turned tattered vest up and over his shoulders to loosely tie his wrists together over his head. “i suppose you can try and ‘relax’ me.” Stretch said with a chuckle as he tugged at the fabric.

“It’s all right?” The scarred skeleton asked as he began to run his phalanges along Stretch’s collarbone.

”it’s good.” Stretch arched up into the way Edge tracked his claws down his sternum. “no hurricane yet.” Stretch closed his sockets as Edge’s touch fell heavier against his bones. With a sigh, Stretch relaxed to focus on Edge’s fingers, and the way he paid attention to each rib before Edge started in on Stretch’s spine. It was wonderful until an earlier ache made itself known. A hiss of pain betrayed Stretch to the other monster. 

”WHAT WAS THAT?” 

What may have been a demand to others was concern for Stretch.

”nightmare put me out of sorts more than a sleepless night, it seems.” Stretch admitted.

”YOUR SPINE?”

Stretch made a sound of assent, wincing as Edge turned him onto his side, facing away from his boyfriend, as the destroyed gab for was removed from around his wrists. 

”TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND LET IT OUT.” Edge gently ran his fingers around the spot he could see out of whack. “I WILL PUT IT BACK IN ITS PROPER PLACE.”

Stretch did as asked, but it didn’t prepare him for Edge getting his lower spine back into alignment. 

Ouch.

Edge’s hands drifted up Stretch’s spine to rest over cervical vertebrae, before dipping down a few.

“READY?”

Stretch whispered a ‘yes’ and repeated the breathing, and groaned as Edge pressed against his vertebrae, a sharp series of pops ringing out. Stretch went limp with a relieved sigh, the pressure gone from his spine that he hadn’t even noticed before. Stretch let out a pleased little noise over the way Edge wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back to chest.

Edge’s right arm wrapped around just beneath Stretch’s ribs to hold him snugly to him. Edge’s other hand played with his boyfriend’s ribs, sharp claws tracing along bone. Once he had had his fill of soothing Stretch’s nerves, Edge rested his skull on a pillow.

“Try to get some rest.” Sharp teeth clacked against the back of Stretch’s skull. 

”gonna stay with me?” Stretch asked, snuggling backward into his boyfriend.

”I’m not moving, am I?” 

Stretch was more than happy to remain right where he was, drowsier than when he had first been brought into the bedroom. And with Edge a solid presence behind him in those soft pajamas with his arms wrapped around him, Stretch found that he was inching closer to sleep with every moment that passed. It helped when Edge wrapped his body even closer around him and Stretch was able to focus on the steady rise and fall of Edge’s rib cage.

The intent of love and comfort surrounded Stretch, Edge’s soul pulsing in time with his own. It was so rare a sensation, coming from Edge, and that was all it took for Stretch to find a peaceful slumber.

Edge, for his part, only dozed off, ready to wake at a moment’s notice as he kept himself firmly twined around what was his to protect.

Stretch later took solace in the knowledge that, with Edge by his side and surrounded by warmth and good intent, he experienced no nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m leaving this one shot as is, but it is entirely possible I might add another chapter in the future if the right mood hits me. The image of Stretch strutting around in Edge’s boots greatly amuses me. 
> 
> Undecided if this will be a part of the series I started to post or not.


End file.
